Ariel Quarta
Ariel Quarta is a side character appearing in DxD Black Lamb. She is the leader of the angel division in Tokyo, japan and has the young angel named Castiel working as her second command who is her brave saint ace. She was once friends with Semyaza Jr. until the latter decided to become a fallen angel. Ariel is also the daughter of Griselda Quarta and her angel lover Akriel and has two younger twin siblings. She is described by Aurora to be the angel version of Ex Gremory IV due to having a powerful bloodline and . She repeatedly tries to control the criminal activity that Ex Gremory IV brings to Tokyo, by trying to control his illegal drug and gun selling. She also tries to break up the turf battles between Semyaza Jr. and Ex Gremory IV. It is revealed to Yami through his brother that Ariel Quarta is affiliated with multiple churches in Tokyo and the Tokyo police force. Because of her strength she earned the nickname "Silver Queen of Fire and Ice". Appearance Ariel Quarta is a beautiful woman who appears to look in her early 20s with long silver hair and blue eyes. Around Japan she is typically seen wearing a bright blue skirt, with a white t-shirt and a blue short jacket. However, during battle she switches to silver and blue chest plate with a long blue robe with gold outline, a blue, white, and gold skirt, and blue and gold knee guards, with black boots. She also wearings armored shoulder guards and elbow guards. Because of her power, she gained her second pair of wings. Personality Being seen as "the anti-Gremory", she is shown to be kind, sweet, and caring something that annoys both Aurora and Yami. Her goal is to make Tokyo more peaceful between the four different divisions, trying to make the fighting more controlled and less chaotic as it is now. Despite her kind and peaceful attitude, she reveals that she does like to fight and is registered in the Arcade System and Rating Game system. Similar to how Ex treats Aurora, she treats Castiel in the same fashion as her little brother except she is loving and kind meanwhile Ex treating Aurora as his little sister is more brutal. She takes responsibility for all the angels living in Japan trying her best to keep them safe and trying to make sure they don't engage in reckless and stupid situations. Because of her power, she is seen as one of the four young angels in line to become a Seraph. Surprisingly however, she prefers to stay in Tokyo. Despite Ex not liking her that much, he says he appreciates her drive and dream to make Tokyo a peaceful place. It is also revealed that she is one of the investors in Ex's Devil's Lair night club glad that there's a place where the four divisions can associate without fighting. She is also allied with the churches and the Tokyo police station. She patrols at night with other young angels, watching out for fights. When Semyaza Jr. and Ex Gremory are fighting, she will typically try to break it up with her group of angels which results in Semyaza Jr. and Ex both calling on the people from their side leading to a even bigger fight than when started. History Being the daughter of two powerful Seraphs ranked angels, Ariel was born naturally gifted in both angelic magic and light creation uses. She was friends with Semyaza Jr. with the two both being raised together until he decided to become a fallen angel under Azazel Jr. not wanting to put up with Heaven's rules. When she was nine, she received her brave saint cards and turned Castiel into a angel when he was 12. So far, she only has three angels under her. Her arcade point is the second highest, being right behind Ex Gremory's with a score of 20,000. Ex Gremory states that she could probably be tied with him but due to her being busy with the churches in Tokyo and the Tokyo police force, she has less time to play. So far she has only participated in three Rating Games with all three being wins. Powers and Abilities Angelic Magic: She was raised by her father to know various types of light magic, being able to cast angelic spells to heal, summon holy golems, and even able to use a spell that can temporary cut off demonic or holy energy from a person. Light Weapons: Being a angel, she is capable of creating spears, swords, bows and arrows, and various other types of weapons out of light. Castiel explains during his fight with Aurora and Yami that she is capable of creating a light weapon that can fight on par to a mid-class holy sword. * Holy Flames: Ariel possesses the power to create flames out of holy light that are said to be capable of going against the Lucifer's Demonic-Dragon flames. * Holy Ice: Ariel possesses the ability to create ice out of holy light, she mostly uses her ice for defensive purposes, creating barriers to defend herself or her allies. Hand to Hand combat: Due to training by her mother, who was a former exorcist, Ariel is shown to be a master at hand to hand combat, shown as she is able to fight on par to Ex Gremory IV. Immense Strength: Due to being a wizard type Ariel is shown to not be as physically strong as a power-type like Ex gremory but she is shown to possess incredible strength able to stop Ex Gremory's punch and Semyaza Jr. at the same time. Immense Speed: Ariel possess high speed and mobility. Immense Durability: Ariel possess high durability, able to go toe to toe with Ex Gremory. Flight: Being a Ariel is capable of flight and has two pair of angel wings. Equipment Grayswandir: A powerful holy sword used by Corwin of Amber associated with the moon and the night capable of releasing blasts of lunar energy. The sword is said to be strongest when used on a full moon. Ariel also said that this sword can be used to to help a werewolf transform. Ayla: A deer familiar that is capable of flight, can run at high speed and is capable of covering itself in a aura of holy aura. Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Angels Category:Fanon Female Characters Category:DxD Black Lamb